


Want to bet?

by wolf3223



Series: Her Weakness series [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confused Lexa, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and Octavia and Raven being awesome assholes, but it's very slight, slight angst because it's me, starring uncomfortable Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, here's the Octaven one-shot. It starts in chapter 50 of Our People, but can be read on it's own. This is how Octaven finally gets together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to bet?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about three hours, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Raven’s POV

Though Clarke and Lexa's dance was good and sickeningly cute, Octavia and I still creamed them. Some of our moves are from some old videos I recovered and played for us back at Arkadia after I built something to play it on. Octavia’s better at this than I am, due to my leg brace restricting some of my motions and how much more flexible and strong she is due to her warrior training. I admit that Lexa and Clarke are good at whatever their fancy dancing is called. Octavia and I may have attempted to dance like that. I don’t think we did bad, though I can only tell because I could see Lexa's approving looks.

After they give up and admit to Octavia and I’s superior dance skills, I pump my fist in victory, rubbing it in both Octavia’s and Clexa’s face. I can’t believe Octavia doubted our moves. “Yes! Told you those moves would work. No one can resist the power of Octaven!"

Octavia shakes her head at me, but I can see the smile that lights up her face. "So, Raven what do you think our question they have to answer should be?" Octavia asks and I grin and whisper in her ear. Octavia laughs, her expression full of mischief. It’s something we’ve bet on, and I plan on winning. "Oh that is perfect. What if they don't elaborate?"

“We’ll make them.” I respond, knowing there’s an evil glint in my eyes.

“Are we going to do this here?” Lexa asks, sounding hopeful that we would say no.

“Yup,” Octavia replies.

I rub my hands together excitedly. I’ve been wondering this question for a while. “Alright. Our question is-”

“Wait.” Clarke says, interrupting me. 

I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering if she’s going to back out of our bet. I hope she knows that if she does the next time she and Lexa get it on I’ll record their sex noises and put it on Arkadia’s radio channel and the town-wide sound system. Everyone will be forced to hear the powerful Wanheda and the great Commander of the twelve clans in the throes of passion. 

Clarke continues quickly, maybe seeing my threat in my expression. "Can we go somewhere less public for this? Knowing you two, the question is sexual and I don't want a bunch of random people hearing about Lexa and I's sex life."

I sigh dramatically, like their reasonable request personally offends me. I was kind of hoping that some people would hear, but oh well. “Fine. Come on, I found a secluded space earlier.”

I take Octavia’s hand, mentally using the excuse of the crowd to justify it. Trying and failing to ignore how right her hand feels in mine, I lead them to the place I saw earlier. I totally wasn’t looking around for the best place to escape to with Octavia and make out at. It’s a dark alley with no one in it, which provides both privacy and if she doesn’t want to see my face she doesn’t have to.

"You're not secretly a serial killer, right?" Octavia asks me when we stop, but I can’t hear a hint of nervousness in her voice. I remember that she doesn’t like the silence of dark places. I’m glad the alley is pretty wide, because even after all this time she’s still claustrophobic. "You didn't take us here to murder us?"

"Nope.” I say, smiling though I’m not sure she can see it. “We're just here to make our friends extremely uncomfortable by asking them very personal questions they have to answer honestly."

“This is going to be fun.” 

A grumble comes from Clarke before she speaks. “Stop torturing us and just ask us the question already.”

“Fine, Miss Impatient.” I say sarcastically, seeing how nervous Clarke is. "The question is... I wish we had a drumroll for this." Clarke gives me what I like to call the Griffin Glare (it’s exclusive only to her and her mom) and I hold up my hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Who’s the top?”

“Oh my god, Raven.” Clarke groans while Octavia covers her mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter.

“What does she mean?” Lexa murmurs. Usually Clarke would answer, but she looks too mortified to talk right now. Which is awesome, I didn’t think anyone could ever make Wanheda so shy and embarrassed she won’t even talk to her girlfriend.

"A top is the one who's sexually dominant." Octavia explains.

Lexa flushes, "Oh."

"You have to answer." I remind them. I know they haven’t forgotten or anything, it’s just so fun to see their faces go red. "Truthfully."

“I know, Reyes. It just depends.” Clarke replies, evidently hoping that’s enough to satisfy our curiosity.

“You can’t just leave it at that.” Octavia complains and I nod in agreement.

“If you are asking who is usually on top, that would be me.” Lexa admits, making Clarke blush even harder. I wonder if her face will ever really recover from tonight.

“Ha!” Octavia exclaims, pointing at me. “Told you, Raven.”

“On top doesn’t mean she’s the top.” I argue and wave my hand to our friends. “Please continue.”

“This is just going to drag on, isn’t it?” Clarke sighs, but seems a lot calmer now that Lexa’s working her magic fingers. They do this thing where they hold hands and Lexa rubs her thumb against Clarke’s hand to relax her. It works really well, from what I’ve seen.

"Until you give us a straight answer. Even though that's the only thing in this conversation that's straight.” I joke, and Octavia gives me a high five with our free hands. Holy crap, she hasn’t let go of my hand yet. 

“Hilarious.” Clarke grumbles before speaking up. She can’t deny that was really good. “Okay. Usually Lexa's on top but I’m usually the top, if that makes sense.”  
I nod, getting it immediately. “Ah. I get it. So it’s like Lexa wears the pants but you control the zipper. Or something.”

“Basically, yeah.” Clarke agrees.

Clarke rolls her eyes when she sees Octavia mumbling angrily under her breath and handing me a paper that pretty much just says that she owes me. Lexa moves closer to her, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Aww, they’re so cute.” Octavia coos. We exchange a look and I can see the unspoken question in her eyes. I nod and she turns back to them. “Alright, we’re done interrogating you. Go be adorable together and have fun.”

The amount of relief in both of their expressions is almost laughable. They turn and walk out of the alley, with Octavia and me not far behind them. 

“I’m almost surprised they even answered,” I remark as we reenter the crowd, not following Clarke and Lexa anymore. I think they’ve had more than enough of our presence for today. “I didn’t expect them to give such a thorough response.”

“Mm hmm.” Octavia hums. Something’s bothering her. Or there’s something on her mind.

“What- Mmph.” I start to ask what’s going on when Octavia cuts me off by kissing me.

It’s less rushed than any other kiss ever. It’s not the start of a storm brewing on the horizon like my other relationships. It feels like the start of something beautiful, something unknown that I can’t wait to find out. For once, it doesn’t feel like the person I’m kissing wants to jump in bed with me immediately after this but wants to take time to learn about who I am, not just what I look like underneath my clothes. My hand lifts up and I cup her jaw gently, pulling away from her lips but staying close. 

I stare into her eyes, searching for any doubt. Instead, I see something that I haven’t seen in someone’s expression for a while. Love. And not platonic love, or how Finn loved me (or I thought he did, but I’ve come to accept that someone that truly loves me wouldn’t go and pursue Clarke the second I’m not there). It mends broken pieces of me that I didn’t even know existed and I blink away the happy tears that have filled my eyes.

“What about Lincoln?” I whisper. Wow. Just wow. Way to go, Reyes. You finally kiss someone you really like and the first thing you say brings up her ex-boyfriend. Incredible.

“What about him?” Octavia murmurs, her eyes flicking up from where she was looking at my lips. 

“This isn’t just…” I trail off, knowing that saying it might snap my heart in two. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, or just something to get over him. I avoid her gaze until she squeezes my hand. She still hasn’t let go yet. 

There’s understanding in her eyes. “Please Raven; tell me so I can put your worries to rest.”

I take a deep breath, readying myself to be shot down. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. Or something to get back at Lincoln or to get over him.”

Octavia looks like she wants to lean in and kiss me. Instead, she squeezes my hand again and gives me a soft smile. “I’m already over Lincoln. Plus he and I are friends, there’s no bad blood between us. He already knows I like you and he’s fine with it. This can be whatever you want it to be, and I don’t want this to be just a one-time thing either.”

I take what she’s said in. Octavia didn’t flat out reject me. She likes me. Oh, I was not prepared for this. Someone bumps into me, pushing me even closer to her and apologizing in Trigedasleng. I hardly notice because I’m too busy searching again for any hint that she wasn’t telling the complete truth. Finding none, I give her a quick kiss. Just enough to satisfy me for now (it feels completely clichéd thinking this, but I’m already addicted to her lips). 

“I don’t know what this is.” I admit, and Octavia gives me a warm smile that comforts me enough to get the rest of my words out. “I just know that I want to maybe call you my girlfriend.”

Octavia’s smile grows. “As long as I can call you my girlfriend, too.”

“Usually a relationship works like that, yes.” I say teasingly.

“Mm.” Octavia rests her arms over my shoulders, bringing me closer. “A relationship with you sounds perfect.”

“If you keep that up, we’ll be just as disgustingly cute as Clexa.” I murmur, though I wouldn’t mind that one bit.

“Well, that is my goal.”

I laugh and lean in, kissing her. It’s another slow kiss, one that starts a fire in my veins. I only notice that it’s affecting her as much as me when she turns her head to change the angle and deepen the kiss. Octavia’s hands tangle in my hair (how does she know I like that?) and I rest my hands on her waist. At that point, it gets less innocent. Well, at least where my mind goes. We’re making out (heavily) at a giant outdoor party in public, so we don’t start anything more. I lose track of time, so there’s no telling how long we’re standing there. 

Octavia pulls away, both of us breathing heavily. “As long as this isn’t too fast for you, I’d love to figure out which one of us is the top.”

I laugh, resting my forehead against hers. I meet her eyes, smirking. “Want to bet?”

She grins, lifting up our entwined hands. “It’s definitely me.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.” I tease and we shake on it.

“Loser has to tell Bellamy we’re dating over the radio.” Octavia provides.

With both of us confident we’ll win, this will be interesting. We make our way back to Lexa's tower, stopping to kiss in almost every dark alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is my first Octaven fanfiction, and my first the 100 fanfiction that doesn't have Clexa as the main ship, so I hope you all like it! Stay awesome!


End file.
